Stuck in Wonderland?
by crazy4gaga
Summary: Rina Lee is a normal sixteen year old, living a normal life. Until she comes to Wonderland that is! OC x characters


Hello! This is a story with an OC named Rina who comes to wonderland...  
>expect the unexpected...<br>Rina: Sure, Sure just say the disclamer will ya?  
>me: -.- fine. I do not own HNKNA or any of its characters. But I DO OWN RINA!<br>Rina: Dang.  
>-<em><br>So much fog. I can't see anything.  
>A man appeared floating in mid air. I can't see his face.<br>'Follow the white rabbit. Your fate will be revealed.' He kept saying.  
><em>What does that mean?  
>All of a sudden I'm hearing footsteps coming closer and closer. Something's shaking me violently.<br>_'We'll meet again Rina.' "WAI-"_

_"_RINA!"_  
><em>"WHA- what" I said rubbing my eyes.  
>"I've been trying to wake you for ages. You've been muttering something about a white rabbit. Are you ok?" said my mother in a concerned voice.<br>"Yeah, sure. I've just read a... book...about..."What's the name of that book again..? "Wonderland" I blurted out,lying. "made me dream some weird stuff"  
>"Since when did you read books?" My mother said raising an eyebrow.<p>

Dang she knows me too well.

"Since..yesterday."  
>She sighed. "Ok then" she said not entirely believing me. Heck i wouldn't believe me. I'm such a bad liar.<br>"Come down to breakfast." She only said then left my room. I sighed.

I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Rina Lee. I have been dreaming the same dream over and over again for the past week. I haven't said anything to my parents or my brother Mik. It's just a dream right?

I was on my way to the bathroom when Mik beat me to it. "HEY" I shouted. "I WAS GOING IN FIRST!" I hit the door as hard as i could.  
>"TOO BAD!" he responded on the other side of the door.<br>I growled. He takes ages in the bathroom!  
>After waiting what felt like an hour... Mik came out.<br>"About time" I mumbled.  
>"Hey I need to look good" He smirked. He wouldn't look good if it hit him in the head.<br>I shut the door and did my morning routine.

I went down for breakfast. Seeing my dad reading a newspaper, mum cooking, and my brother already eating like a pig. I sat down.

"Quit hogging the pancakes!" I said taking the plate from him.  
>"Hey I was eating!"<br>"I want some too!"  
>"That's mine!"<br>"Too bad!" I mimicked him.  
>"HEY!" my mother shouted. "Calm down you two. There's enough for everybody!"<br>"Tell her that" Mik said pointing at me. I put my tounge out at him.  
>"I cannot believe you two are sixteen" mumbled my dad.<br>"Seventeen" Mik corrected. I rolled my eyes. I ate, then decieded to head out to the garden.

I opened the door to see the bright sun. I walked until I saw my favorite tree. I put my head against it and just closed my eyes. I love this place, it's the only place I could be alone. Just thinking...

***CRACK*  
><strong>  
>I looked up quickly. What was that? I looked at my surroundings... nothing. Must be my imagination..<p>

***CRACK*  
><strong>  
>Ok where is this coming from?<br>I stood up and walked to where I had thought i heard the noise. All of a sudden I see this.. "white rabbit.." I mumbled to myself seeing this rabbit in front of me. Not just a white rabbit but it was wearing a red coat.. and holding a watch... What the hell?  
>Rabbits aren't supposed to be like that...right?<p>

Then it began to run the opposite direction of my house.  
><em>Follow the white rabbit...<em>  
>My dream! I was about to follow it...<p>

What am I doing? I'm not about to follow a rabbit just because someone in my dream said so!  
>I sat back down thinking that I shouldn't be worried about it... but my curiosity got the best of me. I stood up again following the path it went. Where did it go now?<br>I caught a glimpse of its fluffy tail and red coat behind a tree on my right.  
>I got you now. I went quickly behind it but stopped suddenly when i noticed a large hole and no rabbit.. where did this come from?<p>

I went on my knees and looked inside, scared for the little rabbit, whom i thought went down the hole running away.  
>All of a sudden i feel a hand push me in.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This cannot be happening! I kept repeating to myself. What if I die? I don't know what i may find in a large hole in my backyard. I closed my eyes waiting for death.

"OOF" I said as I hit the ground. I opened my eyes.. I saw a forest... wait.. what?  
>What's going on here?<br>Then as I was about to panic I saw a man... with white rabbit ears...glasses...red coat...RABBIT EARS?  
>He smirked. "Well hello Rina"<br>"Where am I? Who are you?" I was confused. "And how do you know my name?"  
>"I know everything about you Rina" He smirked "My name's Peter White and Welcome to Wonderland."<p>

I kept staring at him...then I burst out laughing. "hahahaha good one 'Peter White'" He frowned.  
>"Wonderland pfff, I can't believe i almost fell for it" I continued laughing.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked. "You really are in Wonderland"  
>"Look" I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know my brother planned all this so you can stop the act"<p>

"You think I'm acting?" he kept asking.  
>"As if you don't know"<br>"You fell in a hole following me then you ended up in a forest...how is this acting?"  
>He had a point... wait.. he was the rabbit? That explains the rabbit ears...<br>wait...RABBIT EARS!

I looked at him... I started pulling them.. expecting them to come off...they didn't.  
>"OWW" I let go. "That hurt"<br>"Well your ears don't seem to come off..."  
>He raised an eyebrow. "Now do you believe me?"<p>

Ohh no.

"Take me back to my world!" I started panicking.  
>"Calm down..."<br>"No I will NOT calm down! I'll go by myself if I have to!"  
>I started walking having no idea where I'm going. I felt a hand hold me.<br>I turned around so Peter would let me go.  
>Then i felt his lips on mine. I fidgeted under his strong hold of me, trying to push him off..not succeeding.<br>I started to feel a liquid seep through my mouth from his.  
>One word: Ew.<p>

After I forcibly drank it he let go, smirking.  
>"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK?" I shouted.<br>"You'll see"He looked at his watch. "I have to go my dear Rina, until next time" He then formed into a rabbit and ran off.  
>"WAIT- DON'T LEAVE ME..- here..." I whispered the last word.<p>

"Pervert."

Okay! So that was it! (for now) I'm sorry if this was a little OOC, it's my first time writing a heart no kuni no alice fic :P I'll try and do better on my next chapter...  
>Until CHAPTER 2 ;D<br>Gaby x 


End file.
